The blacklist season 4 B
by Jacob Denness
Summary: This is basically some of the things I want to happen when the blacklist comes back big keenler shipper so there will be a lot of that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The blacklist season 4 B

 **This is basically some of the things I want to happen when the blacklist comes back big keenler shipper so there will be a lot of that.**

'Ok' Tom said walking in to the room at the ware house smiling as he saw Liz and Agnes holding some papers 'I was thinking we should move somewhere close to the city so cooper Aram and all the overs can visit Reddington to one side I think we can both agree they have errant the right to see Agnes after the past few months', he held up the property listings smiling but then he saw Liz's expression and frowned 'what is it he said worried'.

'Tom I can't leave the task force' she said quietly putting Agnes down in her crib.

'Why not' Tom snapped 'before all this with kirk it was what you wanted'.

'Yes' she said slowly nodding 'I thought I was keep Agnes safe by leaving Reddingtion and the task force but with everything that has happened Tom I think I was wrong'.

'But kirks gone' Tom said quickly 'in the wind he isn't a danger any more'.

'Really Tom' Liz said in an exasperated tone 'I might not be his daughter but he was my mouthers husband and he thought I was his daughter for a long time you don't know Tom that he won't come back one day'.

'Fine but' Tom began but Liz cut in trying to make a point.

'And Tom' she said 'the cabala is still out there I'm still not 100% my mouther isn't still alive and also there's always a chance there's some one else's reddingtion hasn't told me about' Liz smiled at this but one look at Tom's expression stopped her.

'Reddingtion is the most dangerous of them all' Tom said through gritted teeth 'and how exactly does the task force protect our daughter in any way that I can't'.

'There the FBI Tom' Liz said exasperated 'and reddingtion has a criminal empire at his back if we left we wouldn't have any off that'.

'I'm not saying we have to leave completely' Tom said in an angry voice 'that's what I wanted to talk about'.

'It's better if I'm inside' Liz tried to say but tom cut across her.

'Liz' he almost shouted 'I won't do this I've been fighting for so long given so much stuff to have a life free of this for so long I won't give that up'.

'You don't have to' Liz said in a soft voice trying to move forward and get hold of Tom 'I'm just saying that maybe that dream can change'.

'No Liz' Tom said pulling away 'it's this or me'.

'What' Liz said taken a back.

'Yea' Tom said nodding 'if you stay with reddingtion and the task force were through'.

'What' Liz said angry 'were not in that kind or relationship Tom you don't get to just decide something like this and what about Agnes'?

Tom glared 'I will always be there for her he spat and isn't that exactly you're doing just making that bastion without really consulting me'.

Liz opened her mouth to speak but just then her phone rang automatically she looked at it seeing it was reddingtion she answered if just to annoy Tom 'yes' she said looking in to Toms glaring eyes 'I have to go' Liz said hanging up 'and I think that would be best before ever of us says something they can't take back'.

'You're probably right there Liz' Tom said 'but I'm not changing my mind so you think really what do you want here'.

'How about you do the same' Liz snapped walking out the door.

… **..**

'Ok' Liz said getting in back of redingtions car seating next to him 'what have you got'.

'Straight to business then' redingtion said smirking 'no good mourning no how are you'.

Liz just scowled at this and reddingtion just smiled back 'do you have a case or don't you' she said after a few minutes.

'Yes' reddingtion said still smiling 'you here all about museums getting robed these days in war zones cultural treasures being stolen and being sold to the highest bidder.

'Yea' Liz said frowning 'you going to tell me that there some super villain is behind it all'.

'Well' reddingtion said smiling 'not all of it' Liz just looked at him she wasn't in the mood for any of reddingtions stuff today 'he calls himself doctor Jones' reddingtion said moving on sensing this.

'Seriously' Liz said smiling slightly.

'Clearly a big Indy fan' reddingtion said grinning 'supposedly he started out in the first years of the irk war just celling off things he could pick up from solders but somewhere along the way something happened no one's sure exactly what but he went from small time to big time overnight now he has cuteness of hole museums shipped from the middle east in to the west to be sold on the black market. If you could bring this guy in Lizzy you would singlehandedly be returning hundreds of cultural treasures to where they rightfully belong and stopping a major sours of revenue for terrorists and illegitimate governments'.

'Good' Liz said moving to get out of the car as it stopped but reddingtion moved quickly grabbing her arm 'do you want to talk about Tom' he asked.

'No' she said coldly getting out 'I already know what you'll say about this'.

'Ok' he said letting her go 'but Lizzy you've got to understand going away wont magically make all the daggers to you or Agnes disappear'.

'I know' that Liz said gruffly stepping out of the car 'that's the problem I know that'.

… **..**

As Liz finished talking about doctor Jones Ressler bit is tong concerned 'Liz is something wrong' he asked walking over to her.

She stared at him for a second not sure weaver or not to tell Ressler what had happened but then it just came out 'Tom and I had a fight' she blurted and before she knew she was telling Ressler everything that happened not exactly sure why she was telling him. Maybe I just needed somebody to listen who I know is good person she thought looking at Resslers slightly shocked expression.

'You know' Liz Ressler said smiling reassuringly 'I've never liked Tom but I never thought he was stupid until now you are all him included safer working here being part of the task force being I hate to admit it connected with Reddingtion'.

'Wow' Liz said shocked by this last statement 'you really think that you hate Reddingion as much as tom does'.

'True Liz' Ressler said smiling at this thing him and Tom shared 'but I am able to see that in spite of everything he does care about you and Agnes a great deal and does whatever it takes to protect you. Sure he might make mistakes about how to do this at times but running away isn't the answer and if you see that Liz you should make tom see that'.

Liz smiled brightly at this 'it's really good to hear that you know Ressler I really don't think I deserve a friend like you'.

Ressler was slightly taken aback by this but before he could come up with an answer Samar walked up to them and he had to go walking towards the lift Ressler looked back at Liz smiled at her smiling at him.

 **Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Things will get better I just wanted to come up with a way I thought Tom could leave first.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The blacklist season 4 B

'Hello you've reached Tomas king I can't come to the phone right now please leave a message'.

'Seriously Tom' Ressler almost 'yelled you're not big enough to deal with her working with us call me back' hanging up his mobile he looked at a grinning Samar who was driving them to the auction house they had connected to Doctor Jones. 'What' he snapped putting his phone away?

'Well' Samar said smiling in a teasing voice 'I'd think you'd be glad Liz and tom are fighting'.

'What do you mean by that' Ressler said indignantly.

'O come on Ressler' she said smiling 'you have thing for Liz it's obvious'.

'I do not have a thing for Liz' Ressler said affronted 'were just friends that's it'.

'Ressler you were just trying to call her husband to shot at him because he was mean to her' Samar said pointedly.

'Technically there not married' Ressler said under his breath scowling.

'Yea don't you think the fact that distinction is important to you says something she said in a deliberately light voice' Ressler just scowled in response 'it's nothing to be embarrassed' about Samar said smiling amused by his reaction to the line of questioning 'but I would suggest you talk to someone about it'.

'Fine' Ressler said smiling all of a sudden 'I'll talk to you about me and Liz if you talk to me about you and Aram' this caused Samar to go silent immediately looking back at the road frowning annoyed at the comeback smiling at his triumph Ressler leaned back in his own seat glad at deflecting the questions.

…..

As Aram typed at his computer looking for looking for connections to doctor Jones he noticed Liz standing in front of him looking at the larg wall screens obviously preoccupied he had heard what was going on with her and Tom he knew it would be really bothering her 'do you want to talk about it Liz' he asked speaking up.

Turning around she saw Aram sighting there as if just noticing him for the first time 'what do you think I should do' she said sighing.

'Well' Aram said shrugging 'I can't really tell you what to do here Liz but your options are ever you leave or you stay I don't think there's a third here'.

'I guess not' she said smiling weakly.

'Yea' Aram said smiling back 'but I would say I don't think what's best for Agnes is obvious here you tried once before' he stopped mid-sentence here remembering.

'I'm sorry' Liz said quickly feeling embarrassed.

'I know' he said nodding 'but my point is that didn't work out to well for Agnes so whatever you decide don't do it because of Agnes because I really think there is no way to know which one is best for her'.

'Yea' Liz said frowning 'you know Aram I really am sorry'.

'I know Liz' he said turning back to his computer.

'I know it doesn't mean a lot Aram' she continued 'but I honestly thought you would all handle my death as well as Ressler handled it'.

'Excuse me' Aram said looking up from his computer shocked 'why on earth do you think Ressler handled it well'.

'Tom told me how he acted' Liz said taken a back 'he said he was angry sure but he was ok'.

'I think Tom missed a few things' Aram said slowly still shocked at Liz's thinking.

'He's a very restrained man Liz' Aram said 'he keeps it all inside but trust me he was about as bad as I was'.

'You're wrong Aram' she said shaking her head 'if it bothered him so much why did he forgive me so easily'.

'Wait a minute you don't know do you' he said pointing a finger at her.

'Know what' she asked curious you know mister reddingtion was going to kill kirk right' 'yea' Liz said frowning 'Ressler was there he went there to stop him but in the end he was going to let mister reddingtion kill kirk for you Liz trust me on this Ressler thinking you were dead was very hard on him'.

'If that's true she' said shocked 'why did he handle it so well what I did me coming back'?

'I don't know' Liz Aram said sighing turning back to his computer 'you would have to ask him'.

…..

'Liz' Ressler said running to get in the lift with her as it closed 'I wanted to talk to you about Tom'.

'You don't need to say anything Ressler' she said quickly I'm not leaving again I've made my bastion I'm going to tell Tom that and hope I can convince him to stay and except this'.

'That's actually kind of what I wanted to talk about' Ressler said a little nervously.

'What' Liz said curious remembering what Aram had said?

'Well Liz' he said taking a deep breath 'you made me think you were dead'.

'What does that have to do with anything' Liz said defensively hurt 'I apologized for that'.

'Let me finish' Ressler said quickly 'and actually Liz you didn't but my point is I didn't need you to apologize'.

'What' Liz said shocked.

'When I was coming to get you at the summer palace' Ressler continued 'I was so ready to say all these thing to you tell you how badly you hurt me but the moment I saw you Liz all that anger and hurt went away and all that mattered was that you were back in my life. I might not like Tom in fact I kind of hate him but I don't have to like him to see that he loves you and I'm confident if I can forgive you so easily I'm sure Tom can forgive you'.

'You really think so Ressler' Liz said in a small voice.

'Yes I do' Ressler said smiling giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

'Thank you' she said giving him a hug 'I don't think I deserve a friend as good as you'.

Ressler didn't respond he just held Liz tight nuseling his nose tight in to her neck breathing in the smell of her wishing she could see how he felt about her but in that moment he didn't care he was just happy that he had made her feel better.

…..

Getting back to the warehouse opening the door of their room Liz expected to see Tom with Agnes but instead she saw one of reddingtions men just standing there watching Agnes sleeping 'where's Tom' she asked quickly 'I'm sorry' the man said frowning handing her a letter addressed to her in Toms hand writing and then walked out the door. Her hands surprisingly still Liz opened the letter and started reading aloud 'Liz I should be doing this face to face but in the end I think doing this way will be better for both of us I said you would have to choose reddingtion and the task force or me.

But even if we could walk away from all this together which I'm not sure we can I don't think you will ever be able to let go of reddingtion and all the others you would try I have no doubt you would do that for Agnes but it might take a day it might take a year but one day you would start to look back and you would regret it. however much I might want you to do it I can't have you resent me for that one day I would stay and try to figure this out with you but however much you might need want to go down this path I can't watch you make what I feel is a mistake. I will always be there for Agnes I will never leave her I'm leaving for now but I will be back I'm sorry Liz but it over I wish I could do this with you but I cant.

 **You saw indurations of Ressler's feelings this chapter personally I think on the show Ressler already as a thing for Liz I would be interested what people think about this so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The blacklist season 4 B

 **I know the last two chapters weren't the best but I didn't want to just skip over Tom leaving but now that over and done with more interesting things can start to happen plus I can get started writing about the keenler ideas I have. The last two chapters I'm thinking were part of one episode this chapter is the start of the next hope you enjoy as always please review.**

Slowly reddingtion walked up to liz's room just as he was about to open the door she opened it herself and walked out 'what is it' she said gruffly walking past him.

'I have a case' he said quickly turning around following her.

'Whatever' she said walking out the warehouse and walking straight to the waiting car.

'Look Lizzy' he said once they were both inside and Dembi had started driving 'I know it's hard'.

'Please don't' she said quickly 'you and I both know how happy you are I and Tom are over now so with respect I could do without your fake sympathies.

'Fine' Reddingtion said frowning 'next person on the blacklist is named Tomas murphy.

'Ok' Liz said impassively what's he do'.

'Say you're a drug lord Lizzy' Reddingtion said smiling 'all the cash from your sails comes in but the counts light how do you figure out who you need to shoot'.

'Same way embezzlement is dealt with in the legal world forensic accounting' Liz said automatically.

'Well Tomas murphy is the best forensic account out there' Reddingtion said smile 'this guy is a savant he can come in where ever and uncook any ones books you get this guy Lizzy you would have access to the accounts of dozens of criminal originations'.

…..

'How are you doing Liz' Aram said as she walked in to the post office.

'Fine' she said quickly 'and Aram please I don't want to talk about it'.

'What have we got' Cooper said walking up before Aram could respond turning around Liz saw him and Samar standing there but no Ressler 'where's Ressler' she asked concerned.

'Ressler requested a personal day' Cooper said smiling 'he said he'll be back tomorrow'.

'Ressler requested a personal day' Samar said shocked.

'Yea' Liz said looking at Cooper shocked as well.

'What exactly does agent Ressler do on a personal day' Aram said joying in sounding curious.

Samar smiled hearing this 'I think I have an idea' she said looking at Liz.

'It doesn't matter' Liz said shaking her head 'we can ask him tomorrow the blacklister were dealing with today is called Tomas murphy'.

…..

Loud music was blaring when Ressler walked in to the darkly light bar it was full of a bunch of lever wearing bikers so he was glad he had decided not come do this dressed in one of his work suits it didn't take him long to spot Tom he was sighting at the bar with a half empty bottle in front of him. Walking up he stood behind him for a second listening to Tom talking to one of the bikers about his fake back story as a biker 'Tom' he said after a few minutes quietly but loud a nuff that Tom could hear him.

'Ressler' Tom said shocked turning around.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this' he said smiling clenching his fist and punching Tom as hard as he could he hadn't been expecting it so that punch landed but by the time Ressler went in for another Tom countered and they ended up broiling on the floor. Until the bars owner and several of his employs pulled both off them apart and forced them outside.

'What was that for' Tom began picking himself up just in time to see Ressler lunging at him 'what the fuck is up with you' he snarled as they broiled in the gravel drive way outside after a few minutes of them throwing punches a rather larg man in a lever jacket jumped in pulling them apart and putting himself in between them.

'Ok what's the problem with you two' he shouted looking from Ressler to Tom.

'After everything you left her' Ressler shouted still trying to get hold of Tom 'I actually thought maybe I was wrong you basted you to have a baby for pick sack'.

'Wow dud' the man said looking at Tom 'he telling the truth'.

'Yes' Tom sighed 'but it's not the simple' but before he could finish the man stepped assayed 'have at it friend' he said smiling at Ressler.

…..

'Lizzy' Reddingtion said smiling once she had finished telling him about their lead on Tomas murphy 'I brought you and Agnes an apartment'.

'Pleas Red' she said sighing 'don't do that'.

'What' Reddingtion said defensively?

'Trying to make things better when you love that Tom is gone' Liz almost spat 'you know I don't want your approval and it's not like it matters you are not my father' Reddingtions face went impassive now as it always did when they argued. With effort Liz rained in her temper 'look I know you are just trying to help but please don't you meddling in my life is a big part of why Tom is gone so please don't' she said almost begging.

'Ok Lizzy' Reddingtion said impassively but with a slight crack to his voice 'but for the recorded Lizzy I never wanted things to happen this way'.

'I know' Liz sighed 'I don't think any of us did'.

…..

'Where are you even going to go now Tom' Ressler said sighing as they both shat on street curb nursing there cuts and bruises having stopped fighting.

'I don't know' he said spiting blood 'Liz spend so much time looking for answers to her questions maybe I'll go try to find answers to some of my own'.

'Well good for you' Ressler said in a mocking voice pinching is bleeding nose.

'Why are you even here Donald' Tom said flatly.

'Come on Tom' Ressler sneered 'you left her after everything you know I was actually begging to think I was wrong about you then you went and did this I mean if I can put up with Reddingtion why can't you'.

'Well Ressler I would point out Reddingtion actually likes you' Tom said sarcastically 'so things are a little different for me'.

'Yea' Ressler said shaking his head 'how did he get to like me I tried to kill Reddingtion once'.

'Well haven't we all tried that at least once' Tom said giving a snigger.

Ressler smiled giving a shrug 'but Tom' he said in an even voice now calming down 'aren't you worried living her and you daughter for have however long how knows what trouble they could get up to her and Reddingtion'.

'I'm not worried' Tom said giving a small smile 'because Liz and Agnes have someone in their lives I actually do trust to keep them safe'.

'Who' Ressler said surprised.

'You' Tom said giving a small laugh standing up and walking away before Ressler could stop him.

…..

As Ressler walked out of the lift in to the post office nursing his bleeding nose Cooper had called him in Samar past him as she was leaving 'so how's Tom' she said smiling walking past him.

'O shut up' he said walking up to Coopers office.

'What happened' cooper said shocked seeing Resslers face the moment he walked in to his office.

Ressler paused for a second thinking but in the end he just decided to be honest 'being since Tom and Liz broke up I took my chance to beat him up I've been wanting to do it for a why'll only reason I didn't was because of Liz'.

'Ok' Cooper said after a few minutes of shocked silence 'well the reason I called you in Donald kind of connects to that I was wondering if you were ok'.

'I'm fine' Ressler said automatically.

'Really' Cooper deadpanned 'you just admitted to picking a fight with a friends x'.

Ressler scowled at this 'you know' he said after a few minutes getting up 'it doesn't really matter what you think' Cooper called after him but he walked out of the office just wanting to get home and put this day behind him.

…..

Liz shat at one off the office chairs knowing she head home and to Agnes but she could she didn't know why at first but then she realised because that places wasn't home it was one room in the middle of a warehouse all of a sudden without any warning she started to cry she tried to stop but she couldn't she just ended up burying her face in her hands.

'Liz what is it' a concerned voice said after a few minutes looking up she saw Ressler standing in front of her for some reason looking slightly bloody.

'I don't know' she sobbed.

'Is it Tom' Ressler said frowning.

'No' Liz said without thinking.

'Then what Liz' he asked.

'I don't have anywhere to go home to' she said without thinking again looking up at Ressler wiping her tears away manging to stop her self-crying 'I don't Ressler' she said continuing realising now 'where I've been staying with Agnes isn't a home it's a safe I can't go back there Donald I just can't and I'm not going to take anything Reddingtion would give me'.

'Why don't you stay with me' Ressler said quickly before he knew what he was saying.

'You sure about that' Liz said looking shocked.

'Yea' Ressler said forcing a smile 'just until you can find a place for you and Agnes'.

'Thank you Donald' Liz said smiling getting up and hugging him 'you have no idea how much this means to me'.

'It's alright Liz' he said smiling holding her tight.

…..

'So' Ressler said as the three of them got in to his flat walking straight to his kitchen arear to get his first aid kit 'this places doesn't exactly have stuff for children but we can do a bit off shopping tomorrow'.

'You don't need to do that' Liz said quickly taken aback.

'It's alright Liz' Ressler said opening his first aid kit and dealing with his nose 'we don't know how long you two will be staying here' he said gesturing at Agnes 'so we should really get her some stuff'.

'Ok' Liz said smiling walking over to the lounge area and placing Agnes on the sofa 'so what exactly where you doing today' she asked looking back over at Ressler who was still dealing with his bloodied nose.

'Me and an old friend were just sorting something out' Ressler said awkwardly.

'Was the argument about a girl' she said smiling amused walking over.

'In a way' he said wiping one of his cuts.

'Come here' Liz said picking up the wipes to see to Resslers faces 'so tell me about her' she said smiling.

'Well' Ressler said smiling still a little awkward as she saw to his face 'she the greatest'.

 **Thank you Mama Llaurens I'm glad you liked the Ressler reveal with Tom gone now stuff can start to happen now between them. I appreciate reviews so please review tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The blacklist season 4 B

 **I imagine one or two episodes has passed at this point so Ressler Liz and Agnes have been living together for a few weeks now hope you enjoy this chapter and like I said you will start to see more keenler stuff also as always please review.**

 **Thank you for all the kind reviews Mama Llaurens BarbP 12 and every one else thank you I really appreciated your kind words and mama liaurens from what I can see Ressler hates Tom MORE than Reddingtion and I've always thought that was an indication of something. Really I think if you watch how he acts around Liz I think it's clear he cares for her a great deal and that's something I'm trying to develop and I'm glad you like what I'm writing.**

A banging woke Liz in the mourning touring over in Ressler's gest bed she saw Agnes still asleep next to her she was going to see about getting her a crib today assuming the banging was Ressler she got out of bed and walked out of the room but instead of Ressler she saw Reddingtion in the kitchen 'breakfast' he said smiling brightly putting an omelette down on the counter.

'You broke in' she said bluntly walking over and sighting on one of the kitchen counters stools.

'No' Reddingtion said still smiling 'I have a key'.

'You have a key to Ressler's apartment' Liz said quietly more exasperated than shocked.

'Yes' Reddingtion said smiling pushing the omelette in front of her 'I have keys to Aram's Samar's and Cooper's dwellings as well actually'.

'Really' Liz said smiling an exasperated smiling deciding to start eating and not to ask how he had got those keys 'I assume you have a case then' she said swallowing some omelette wanting to get this over with she had been liking living with Ressler up until now and one of the main reasons for that was because she could forget about Reddingtion. So the quicker he was gone the quicker she could get back to pretending that he wasn't the bain of her and her child's existence and that she and Agnes were staying with Ressler for a half way normal reason.

'Well yes' Reddingtion said sighting down 'they call the next name on the blacklist lady killer'.

'Really' Liz said sarcastically but before Reddingtion could respond there was a sound from Ressler's bedroom and then his door opened.

'Coffee Donald' Reddingtion said smiling holding up a coup.

Frowning Ressler turned to Liz 'I'm going back to bed' he said coldly 'come get when he's gone' with that he turned round and there was a bang as he slammed his bedroom door shut.

'Well that went better than I expected' Reddingtion said smiling turning back to Liz.

Liz just gave Reddingtion a pointed look here saying without words that was the best he was ever going to get from Ressler in this situation.

…..

'You know you don't need to drive me' Liz said two hours later as her and a stony faced Ressler left Agnes at the day care Liz had to admit she was begging to suspect was connected to Reddingtion Ressler didn't respond he had been a follow mood ever since Reddingtion had turned up at his apartment. 'I'm sorry' she said sighing 'but you had to know that would happen eventually the longer it takes me to find a places the longer I'm going to be staying with you the greater chance Reddingtion is going to do that kind' she trailed off here seeing Ressler's strange uncertain expression. 'Ressler is there something wrong' she asked concerned.

'I'm fine' he said quickly 'but really Liz I like having you and Agnes staying with me I can put up with Reddingtion for you'.

'Ok good' Liz said still frown by Ressler strange demeanour around this issue 'I'm glad'.

…..

'So' Aram said slowly to Samar after the briefing looking at Ressler and Liz walking away arguing about the decision for her to go undercover to try and draw out that lady killer 'how do you think things are going between those two'.

'Well' Samar said grinning 'depends what you want to happen or whose aims you're talking about'.

'What' Aram said bewildered.

'Wait you don't know do you' Samar said still grinning.

'Know what' Aram said getting frustrated now.

Samar just smiled giving a knowing shrug and walking off.

…..

'I don't like this' Ressler said through gritted teeth sighting in the surveillance van with Samar as the lady killer walked up to Liz inside the bar 'this guy is dangers'.

'True' Samar said smiling slightly 'but she's done a lot worse than this before'.

Ressler just frowned in response making a grumbling sound Samar was about to respond but she noticed that Liz was leading the lady killer away 'dame it Ressler' she snapped 'were supposed to be there to back her up'.

…..

Walking in to the office to get her bag ready to leave Samar spotted Ressler sighting at his office staring at one wall blankly clearly lost in thought 'Ressler you ok' she said stepping in to his office.

'I'm in love with Liz' he said in a matter of fact tone more to himself than her.

'Yea' Samar said smiling 'that supposed to be news'.

'What Ressler' said shocked 'how do you know I just realised my self'.

'O come on Ressler' Samar said exasperated 'everyone except Liz and I guess Aram' she added grinning 'knows you're in love with Liz you really only just realised this yourself'.

'I don't know' Ressler said giving an exasperated shrug 'I knew I had a thing for her I've know that since she faked her deaf the first time when she was a fugitive I realised then I had a bit of a crush I was going to talk to her about it but then she was with Tom again and pregnant so I thought it wasn't my places and that I should just deal with it.

'Ok Ressler' Samar said curious now 'but what about the second time you really didn't realise then even with all the things you were doing to get the people you blamed for her deaf'.

Ressler gave an embarrassed shrug 'I don't know I realised it was more than just a crush but really Samar she had a baby with another guy so I really didn't spend a lot of time thinking about it'.

'Ok' Samar said nodding understanding now giving a small smile 'I get it you were trying to be one of those idiotic gentlemen who never gets the girl by the way by ignoring your obvious feelings for her'.

'Well yea' Ressler said slowly frowning 'you're probably right there but I guess you're saying that from personal experience' he said smiling slightly 'also Samar what do you think I should do about this about her'.

'Nothing' Samar said frowning encoring his jab at her 'I'm sorry but that woman has been through a lot you had a window to do something and you didn't I think if you want to try to have something with her you need to wait now until she ready'.

'Yea' Ressler said slowly frowning not liking Samar's response but knowing it was true.

'Also Ressler' she continued 'I think you should prepare yourself for this not going the way you want she might never feel the way you do about her'.

'I know that don't worry' Ressler said standing up and picking up his subcase.

'But Ressler' she said quickly as he moved past her 'for what is worth I'm rooting for you'.

Ressler smiled now 'thanks Samar' he said brightly 'it means a lot hearing you say that'.

 **I know some of the scenes were small but that's because I want these chapters to be an outline of episodes I would like to see I hope no one minded and the smaller they are the quicker I can get them out to you guys but that said the further on we get more stuff will begin to happen so the captions and the chapters will get bigger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the revile of Ressler's love as always please review its useful for me hearing what people like and dislike.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The blacklist season 4 B

 **I know a lot of people want keenler to happen and it is my end game but as much as I might want her to be I don't think Liz is in love or even looks at Ressler in that way yet so like I said it will happen but the next few chapters are going to be how I think Liz could fall for Ressler. I hope that is ok enjoy and as always please review.**

'So tell' me Ressler said yawning as he drove Liz to where Reddingtion had said to meet him with a mumbling Agnes in the back 'why exactly didn't Red just come to us instead of making us come to him'.

Liz gave him an embarrassed look 'I thought you didn't like last week' she said in a small voice 'I asked him not to come to your apartment any more'.

'Thanks Liz' he said bewildered not surprised by the fact Liz had asked but by the fact Reddingtion was actually obeying this request.

'So' Liz said thinking quickly wanting to change to subject 'tell me about this girl you have a thing for'.

'What' Ressler said shocked by the question.

'The one you told me about the one who's x you beat up' Liz said quickly 'I thought that was kind a sweat can't remember the last time you did something like that for a girl that wasn't me do I know her'.

'No' Ressler said quickly not knowing what to say 'you don't know her Liz I know her through some errrr friends' he added going with what sounded the simplest.

'Ok' Liz said smiling a reassuring smile 'tell me about her' she asked wanting to offer her advice to Ressler.

'Ok' Ressler said slowly trying to think about how to describe Liz to herself putting his foot down slightly hoping to get to Reddingtion quicker if possible 'me and her have known each other for a couple of years now' Ressler said starting with what sound the safest thing to say 'we errrr met when an old friend of mine came back in to the country in a way he kind of introduced us'.

'Really' Liz said smiling 'do you think this guy was trying to set you to up'.

'She was married at the time' Ressler said automatically offended at the accusation but as he said it he got a pit in his stomach if Samar knew he was in love with Liz o god he thought he had to know him off all people.

'What is it' Liz said quickly concerned by the look of terra on Resslers faces 'she's single now so sounds like it was a bad marriage I don't think you need to feel guilty or anything I don't think if you ask her out'.

'It's not that Liz' Ressler said giving a pained wimpier 'it's this guy I just realised he probably knows how I feel about her he acts like a father to her frankly he's over protective and the last thing I need is him getting involved'.

'Sounds like me and this girl have a few things in commune' Liz said grinning.

'Yea' Ressler said giving a small smile 'I imagine you two probably would hit it off'.

'Then why don't you introduce us' Liz said quickly 'I could put in a good word for you and besides for all you know her would be father might like you for all you know maybe he wants you to ask her out'.

'Now that's a scary thought' Ressler said thankful that they were here so the conversation was over.

'Don't worry Ressler' she said smiling getting out 'if this girl has any sense shell jump on the chance to be with you'.

Feeling utterly bewildered Ressler just waved at her as she walked over to Reddingtion who was waiting in the middle of a public park for her 'this is insane' he said grinning now looking back at Agnes who was staring at him 'your mummy was just giving me dating advise about her' Agnes just gave a spiting sound in response 'yea I know' Ressler said grinning rolling his eyes 'wearied'.

…..

'How are things with you and the boy scot by the way' Reddingtion said smiling once he had fished telling her about the blow fish.

'Fine' Liz said put off by this line of questioning 'why do you ask'

'Just curious' Reddingtion said smiling obviously not telling her the real reason 'it was very nice of him to let you and Agnes stay with him'.

'Yea I know' Liz said slowly trying to figure out what Reddingtion was getting at 'he's a good friend and a good man unlike certain people in my life'.

'Yea' Reddingtion said still smiling which was barging to annoy her 'besides maybe Aram he's probably the best of us the most genially good person in our little group'.

'Yea' Liz said slowly trying to get a read on what was happening here.

'Do you know what he was going to let me do Lizzy' Reddingtion said in a flat voice now suddenly serious.

'Yea I know' Liz said quietly 'Aram told me why do you bring it up'.

'Have you talked to him about it' Reddingtion asked bluntly.

'No I haven't' Liz said taking a deep breath 'but he said he didn't need me to apologize that he was just happy I'm back so why would I bring up memory's that are bound to be painful for him'.

'Fair Lizzy that's fair' Reddingtion said looking over at where Ressler was sighting in the car 'but you should still talk to him about what he was going to do it would be good for both of you to have that conversation'.

'Fine whatever' Liz said annoyed now walking off back to the car things were good between her and Ressler at the moment not complicated which was something she really needed in her life right now so she didn't see why she should risk messing that up specially when from what she could see Ressler liked the way things were now as well more even.

'You to ok' Liz said forcing a smile getting back in the car.

'O were fine' Ressler said smiling sarcastically starting the car and driving off 'I've been talking about girls Agnes has been talking about boys we've been louds of fun'.

'O really' Liz said laughing 'maybe you too can have a double date'.

'How knows maybe' Ressler said laughing.

…..

'Ok' Aram said as he and Ressler were seeing to the paper work from the fallout of catching the blow fish and his associates 'why don't you tell me about this girl you're going after'.

'What' Ressler said shocked by the question 'how do you know about that I thought'.

'Liz told me' Aram said quickly smiling 'we've talked about this sort of thing when it's me agent Ressler so why not the other way around'.

'Look Aram' Ressler said slowly trying to think how to handle this 'it's really complicated between me and this girl'.

'That's no excuse' Aram said quickly cutting across him.

'O really' Ressler said exasperated smiling now 'how about you Aram the girl I'm in love with has no idea how I feel about her to the point that she's actually giving me advise about how to get her to fall for me why'll the girl you have a thing for Aram knows full well how you feel and is obviously just waiting for you to do something about it'.

'You're in love with Liz aren't you' Aram said shocked.

Ressler shied rolling his eye 'yes Aram I am' he said slowly 'but you're missing the point I'm trying to make here there was a time however short it might have been when I could have done something now I'm living with a woman I love and she might never look at me the way I want her to so don't make my mistake Aram ok'. Before he could respond Ressler turned on his heal and walked towards the elevator the paper work was done anyway not wanting to give him a chance to ask questions he didn't wanted to answer.

…..

'Ressler' Liz said slowly that night as she and him shat in his apartment eating diner once Agnes had been put to bed 'I want to talk about Kirk'.

'What about him' Ressler said curious.

'About what you were going to do when you thought I was' she trailed off internally scolding herself for bringing this up when she knew it would hurt Ressler but to her surprise he she sighed giving her a half smile.

'Reddingtion told you what I was going to let him do didn't he' Ressler said still giving that same slightly amused smile.

'Yes' Liz said quickly not wanting to bring Aram in to this.

'Course he did' Ressler said chuckling.

'What's so funny about all this' Liz said bewildered 'you were going to let Reddingtion kill a man'.

'A man I thought killed you' Ressler said quickly his voice harsh now 'I thought he killed you Liz left your daughter without a mouther and that he was going to get away with it murdering you Liz I thought he was going to get away with murdering you'.

'I'm sorry' Liz said her voice cracking hating Reddingtion for bringing this up why had she done what he said things had been good.

Ressler grabbed hold of her hand now breaking her train of thought 'don't do that Liz' he said firmly 'I told you that I'm not angry with you for what you did all that matters to me is that you're ok Liz that's all that matters to me'.

This proofed too much for Liz as she started to cry 'god' she said embarrassed breaking out of Ressler's grasp and getting up trying to move away 'I'm sorry' but Ressler was too quick for her before she knew it he was out of her seat holding her tight.

'It's ok Liz' he said softly 'its ok' Liz went silent now just standing the why'll Ressler held her tight against his chest he comforted her he always had taking a deep breath she stopped crying and looked up at Ressler and their eyes locked. They stayed there frozen for a minute but then Ressler started to move in she didn't know what to do didn't know what she wanted to do so she just ended up standing there but the moment there lips were about to meet Agnes started crying and she broke away from Ressler's embraces running to her ending the moment.

 **Painful I know but Ressler already knows how he feels now the balls in Liz's corner and because of this it's in her mind now it's going to be something she thinks about so keenler is in the future just be patient. Please review its good hearing what people think and there are things in this chapter I'm sure people have an opinion on.**


End file.
